sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Pink - Hush
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Hushright|250px *'Artista:' A Pink *'Álbum:' Une Annee *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop, Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Mayo-2012 *'Agencia:' A Cube Entertainment 'Romanización' Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush jakku saenggangna neomu tteolligo seollego uu uu uu ireon mameun cheoeumiya dugeundaego nalliya maeumi maeumi uu hoksirado nal mollabolkkabwa nae mameul ireoke sumgigo inneunde jeoldae malhajima jamkkanman swit! ajik nareul johahaji anheul sudo itjanha Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush ajigeun anya gidaryeobollae jom deo barabollae Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush naega meonjeo malhalgeoya deo jikyeobolgeoya Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush chyeodabojima jakku mal geoljima geureom nunchichaejanha (oh every day) eolguri ppalgaejigo meoriga meonghaejyeo himi ppajyeowa hoksirado neol majuchindamyeon doraseoseo amu mal motaltende ajik malhajima jamkkanman swit! ajik nareul moreundago hal sudo itjanha Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush ajigeun anya gidaryeobollae jom deo barabollae Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush naega meonjeo malhalgeoya deo jikyeobolgeoya I don’t know you who you are I don’t even know your name I don’t know what you say Hush Hush Hush Hush I don’t know you who you are I don’t even know your name I don’t know what you say Hush Hush Hush Hush ireoke kkumeseorado hamkkeramyeon nan joha ireokerado gyeote With you hoksirado nal mollabolkkabwa nae mameul ireoke sumgigo inneunde jeoldae malhajima jamkkanman swit! ajik nareul johahaji anheul sudo itjanha Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush ajigeun anya gidaryeobollae jom deo barabollae Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush naega meonjeo malhalgeoya deo jikyeobolgeoya Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush 'Español' Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Sigo pensando en ti y estoy tan nerviosa y el corazón se agita Es la primera vez que me siento como este Está golpeando y volviendo loco, mi corazón, mi corazón En caso de que no me reconocas Yo estoy escondiendo mis sentimientos como éste No le digas aún, Silencio por un momento Puede que ni siquiera me guste volver aún Silencio Silencio Huh Silencio Silencio No es el momento, yo quiero esperar, Quiero mirarlo un poco más Silencio Silencio Huh Silencio Silencio Se lo diré en primer lugar, Voy a vigilarlo más Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio No mires a él, deja de hablar con él Porque él podría descubrir (oh todos los días) Mi cara se pone roja, mi cabeza crece blanco y mi fuerza no me deja Si alguna vez me encuentro con usted Voy a dar la vuelta y no voy a ser capaz de decir nada Así que no le digas aún, silencio por un momento Se podría decir que él no me conoce aún Silencio Silencio Huh Silencio Silencio No es el momento, yo quiero esperar, Quiero mirarlo un poco más Silencio Silencio Huh Silencio Silencio Se lo diré en primer lugar, Voy a vigilarlo más Yo no te conozco quién eres Ni siquiera sé su nombre No sé lo que dices Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Yo no te conozco quién eres Ni siquiera sé su nombre No sé lo que dices Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Si puedo estar contigo en mis sueños como éste Estoy feliz porque puedo estar contigo En caso de que no me reconocas Yo estoy escondiendo mis sentimientos como éste No se lo digas aún, Silencio por un momento Puede que ni siquiera me guste volver aún Silencio Silencio Huh Silencio Silencio No es el momento, yo quiero esperar, Quiero mirarlo un poco más Silencio Silencio Huh Silencio Silencio Se lo diré en primer lugar, Voy a vigilarlo más Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio Silencio 'Hangul' Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush 자꾸 생각나 너무 떨리고 설레고 우우 우우 우우 이런 맘은 처음이야 두근대고 난리야 마음이 마음이 우우 혹시라도 날 몰라볼까봐 내 맘을 이렇게 숨기고 있는데 절대 말하지마 잠깐만 쉿! 아직 나를 좋아하지 않을 수도 있잖아 Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush 아직은 아냐 기다려볼래 좀 더 바라볼래 Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush 내가 먼저 말할거야 더 지켜볼거야 Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush 쳐다보지마 자꾸 말 걸지마 그럼 눈치채잖아 (oh every day) 얼굴이 빨개지고 머리가 멍해져 힘이 빠져와 혹시라도 널 마주친다면 돌아서서 아무 말 못할텐데 아직 말하지마 잠깐만 쉿! 아직 나를 모른다고 할 수도 있잖아 Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush 아직은 아냐 기다려볼래 좀 더 바라볼래 Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush 내가 먼저 말할거야 더 지켜볼거야 I don’t know you who you are I don’t even know your name I don’t know what you say Hush Hush Hush Hush I don’t know you who you are I don’t even know your name I don’t know what you say Hush Hush Hush Hush 이렇게 꿈에서라도 함께라면 난 좋아 이렇게라도 곁에 With you 혹시라도 날 몰라볼까봐 내 맘을 이렇게 숨기고 있는데 절대 말하지마 잠깐만 쉿! 아직 나를 좋아하지 않을 수도 있잖아 Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush 아직은 아냐 기다려볼래 좀 더 바라볼래 Hush Hush Huh Hush Hush 내가 먼저 말할거야 더 지켜볼거야 Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush Hush 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' thumb|center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop